


Shaming the Inquisitor

by AntivanLeather



Series: Beau Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Shame kink, Switches, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: Beau Trevelyan and Dorian Pavus have things that they both like. Happily, their tastes often match up.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Beau Trevelyan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096673
Kudos: 5





	Shaming the Inquisitor

Dorian meets Beau for one of their regularly scheduled rendezvous. Both of them thrum with energy, with anticipation. They’ve talked about their likes and dislikes, agreed on a word and planned this. Beau has been yearning for this all day and he imagines that Dorian feels the same. They’ve played like this often enough, switching roles around. There’s something like being in thrall to someone else that makes Beau’s blood run hot and he knows that Dorian loves commanding him – he knows the feeling having had Dorian trussed up before him begging for attention. They’re both naked and Dorian’s kissing him and he’s panting already. Dorian pulls away to ask him how he wants this and he knows his reply.   
“Be as rough as you like.”  
“I will be.” Dorian grabs Beau’s wrists, and, using some rope, ties them together, ensuring that they’re just loose enough not to cut off his lover’s circulation. He pushes him to his knees, wrists resting in front of him, hips raised in the air. “You must be silent.” He takes a finger, inserts it into his hole, teasing. Beau grunts.  
“I said that you weren’t allowed to make a noise” Dorian chides. “If you continue I’ll have to stop.” He inserts another finger and Beau bites down on his bottom lip not wanting this to end. “You love this don’t you you little slut. What would people say if they saw the Inquisitor like this? On his hands and knees debasing himself? What would they think if they knew you loved having a mage’s finger in your arse? A mage’s cock in your hole, thrusting into you? They would be horrified – and they would be right to be. This is abnormal and you’re such a whore for liking this. No-one normal likes anything like this.” He replaced his fingers with his dick. “You’re not allowed to move nor will I touch you where you need to be touched – you’re here for my pleasure first and foremost, then, if you’re good, I will get you off – but only if you’re good. If you misbehave I’ll leave you squirming, all tied up so you can’t reach yourself. You don’t want that.”  
It took all Beau’s strength not to respond. He could feel Dorian still, his hands on his body while he called him his favourite little slutty whore while Dorian’s breath became more erratic. Eventually he heard Dorian shudder, heard him gasp as he came before he slipped from him. True to his word he got Beau to sit up before he started stroking his clit, running his thumb in circles, inserting a finger, then two, thrusting, before Beau came too with a long, drawn-out whine. Dorian removed his fingers and the bindings and checked his wrists for burns.  
“You were amazing there” he said, handing Beau some water and making him drink it. “Shit, that was amazing – if you’re amenable I would love to do that again. I’ll ask you later when you’re less zoned out and dreamy. I’ll stay with you tonight, make sure you’re alright.”  
He kissed Beau’s temple before they both settled down for the night.


End file.
